The Love of Holy Rome
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Prussia and Holy Roman Empire share a moment together. Warnings: AU, sexual scenes. Human names used. Rated M. Note: This was going to be a chapter story, but due to other commitments, I decided not to continue...for the time being. Sorry!


**Warning: **Rated M for explicit sexual scene. If it makes you uncomfortable, please read something else. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Holy Roman Empire looked out the window longingly to the south. It was a known fact that the Germanic confederation was in love with the northern half of Italy, but could never truly gain Veneciano's love or acceptance. It was hard to watch the German pine away, day by day, looking just a little paler, just a little weaker all the time. With all of the other troubles amongst the German states, Holy Rome really didn't need to have to worry about Italy Veneziano.

Prussia came up behind the other nation and gazed out the window as well, looking at the snow as it fell. "There's a draft," he observed lightly. "You shouldn't be standing here. Come sit with me by the fire."

"No," Holy Rome said flatly, not even turning to look at the other.

The albino frowned; worry darkening his eyes, though none shadowed his face. "Come away from the window. Let's sit and talk a while."

"No."

The kingdom sighed heavily. "He's not going to suddenly appear, you know."

"I know," the blonde agreed gently.

"You can't even see his lands. You're too far north," Prussia shook his head sadly. It was pathetic really, how in love Holy Rome was.

"I can imagine it," the other whispered. "I can always imagine him."

The two Germans were silent for a moment, each looking out, trying to see what they just physically could not. The snow continued to fall gently outside, covering the world in a thick layer of white flakes. It was beautiful as it silently fell.

"He doesn't love me, though."

Gilbert turned to Holy Rome, surprised at the statement. "Pardon?"

"Veneziano," the other clarified. "He doesn't really love me. Or at least he can't. Not really."

"And why do you say that?" Prussia asked, truly feeling sorry for smaller nation. Holy Rome had grown over the last seventy years, and now looked about a respectable eighteen years of age rather than the eight many had gotten used to.

"Because he's a man," Holy Roman Empire said gently. "He loves other men. He would not love me."

The kingdom stayed quiet a moment, trying to think of something else to say to that. "You don't really know that. Maybe—"

"I'm a woman, Prussia," the blonde sighed, shaking her head sadly. "He thought I was a boy, that's why he loved me. But I'm not. I'm a woman, forced to act that part of a man."

The albino sighed once more. He had known for quite some time about Holy Rome's secret. The girl had been hiding what she truly was so that her bosses would respect her, not treat her as an inferior. It had worked, too. Everyone believed that the great Holy Roman Empire was a man, and for a long while, Prussia had believed it too. That is, until the day the small child had broken down in front of him and had just sobbed, feeling the pressure of nationhood becoming too much while hiding behind such a large secret.

After that, Prussia had become Holy Rome's secret confidant. Although Austria had taken over her to help keep her alive, Louise often wrote or went to Prussia. In all honesty, Gilbert was her only friend— and if he could put aside his ego and denial, the albino had to admit that she was his only friend as well. It started as a desperate cry for help, but ended up blooming into a true friendship.

And for Gilbert, into love.

He loved Louise; he loved her more than anything else in the world. She was a very attractive land to Prussia, always had been, and she was beautiful. Her pale blonde hair and her water blue eyes made his heart ache with want. Although she often acted arrogant, she was really a sweet girl, one filled with her own insecurities and fears; and Prussia was only all too happy to comfort her.

Her mind was something Gilbert had never encountered before. Although her people were often divided, Prussia knew of nowhere else where there were people as determined and creative as the Germans. Her people and his shared a special bond, they were related, and anything that was similar to his own people was instantly striking to the albino.

So, overstepping the boundary of personal space, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Louise from behind, and pulled her close. He didn't care much if she was embarrassed by the action, she needed comfort, and he would do anything to ensure her well being. It actually surprised him somewhat that she did not pull away. And so the two stayed there, looking out the window at the falling snow, because neither could think of a thing to say.

After several more moment, Louise turned in Gilbert's arms and stared up into his ruby eyes. Her own were shining with an unknown emotion before she stepped out of the embrace. The albino mourned the loss of her body against his, but did not show it. He never did tell her how he felt about her, and he probably never would. How could he when she was so violently in love with Italy?

Without a word, Holy Rome took Prussia's hand in her own tiny one, and led him over to the couch, next to the fireplace. She sat down and tugged the albino along with her. Once they were both seated, Louise released Gilbert's hand and the two sat in a pensive silence, each one lost in thought.

The fire was warm and the heat washed over the two Germans before the girl turned to regard her companion with sharp eyes. "Why are you here, _Preuβen_? I do not remember inviting you."

Gilbert smirked at the girl, trying his best to cover the hurt that he felt at her words. "Do I need an invitation to visit a friend?"

Louise tried to smile, but she was still obviously distressed about something. "You should," she told him seriously. "You make me appear a poor host."

The albino chuckled before leaning back in his seat. "No, not you," he smirked. "Besides," he straightened up, turning serious, "you haven't written me in a while. I…was worried about you."

Holy Rome blushed before averting her eyes to stare down at her hands. "I just didn't have anything particular to say."

Prussia frowned. "Then why do I come here and find you depressed over…_him_? What happened now?"

Blue eyes took on a faraway look as Louise seemed to freeze in place, as though suddenly lost in a world only she could see. She stood up not a moment later, to return to the window. "I've been staring out this window for a very long time," she explained quietly. "I stand here every day when I'm able, and look south, to Italy."

Gilbert suddenly felt sad for Louise and her pathetic love. He was mad that she was so enthralled with Veneziano, yet he did not want to stand in her way. If she loved him, who was he to deny her what she wanted?

"I've written letters to Italy," she went on. "But he never responded to any of them…I don't know if he's not getting them or if he just doesn't want to reply. When I look out the window, I like to believe that he hasn't gotten them, that maybe they got lost in delivery, or that maybe Austria doesn't give them to him. But I don't see how that's possible. I send them to Italy directly, not Austria."

A swell of anger rushed over Prussia at the news. "If he does not return your letters then he's an ungrateful brat that doesn't deserve your attentions!" he spat before he could think better of it.

When Louise turned to look at him, Gilbert was afraid that he had overstepped his limits, and was waiting for Holy Rome to yell at him, ready for her to viciously defend her would-be lover. But it never came. Instead, she just stood there, staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes. "I-I know."

The world seemed to stop turning at that moment. She…knew? Was Holy Roman Empire really agreeing to this harsh assessment of Italy Veneziano? It was something nearly unheard of, and it actually gave Gilbert pause, leaving him confused. "What?"

"You're right," Louise nodded slowly. "He has not treated me well over the years. He's always played with my emotions, making me believe one moment that he loves me, then the next, he runs from me like I am the devil himself."

She turned to look out the window once more, before continuing. "Several years ago, while I was looking out the window, I came to realize something terrible. At first, I had been looking out to Italy, sad and aching; but that day, as I looked out, I was…I was furious. I was so angry I broke the glass when I struck it with my fists. I got angry at Italy, and before I could stop, I asking myself why I even loved him. And as I thought about it…when I actually stopped to think, I realized that I didn't love him. Not really. Or at least not anymore."

Gilbert's heart leap in his chest. "You…don't?"

"No," the girl went on, keeping her back towards the albino. "After that, I was scared. I'd been pining over him for so long that when I suddenly realized that I didn't even love him…Well, I tried to love him again, tried to think of him the same, but I couldn't. He ignores me, he never writes, he doesn't even know who I really am. We kissed once as children and it fed my belief that we should be together, but I can't even remember the date in which it happened anymore. I can hardly remember the kiss, though I know it happened."

Holy Rome turned and began coughing. She had been sick lately, many feared even fading. Gilbert was out of his seat and by her side in an instant. He rubbed her back as she coughed and held her arm. These spells of illness didn't last long for her, but they were becoming too frequent for anyone's comfort.

When she settled down, Prussia led her over to the couch once more and away from the coldness of the window. Although he was still concerned over her health, he couldn't keep his mind quiet as it raced to decipher all possible meanings of what she had just said, though it all came back to her own simple declaration:

She didn't love Veneziano.

Although it was probably a sin, Gilbert couldn't help but feel a bloom of warmth in his chest at the thought. She didn't love him. _She didn't _love _him_! What a beautiful statement! At long last, perhaps the girl could get away from the crushing pressure of unrequited love and look towards the future and her own health. Perhaps now Holy Rome could move on.

As they sat, each silent for another moment or so, Louise turned and gave the albino a hard look. "Why do you do that?" she asked quietly, as though afraid to shatter the silence.

"Do what?" Gilbert answered just as quietly.

"Help me. Listen to me when I complain and cry. Quiet me when I'm acting like a spoiled child. Hold me when I'm weeping. Help me when I'm sick," she trailed off. "Why do you do that, _Preuβen_? Why do you care?"

The albino found himself trapped, and his face heated up spectacularly. What should he do? What should he say? She deserved complete and total honesty, but it would compromise all the feeling that he had so desperately tried to repress. Should he tell her, risk his heart, or should he come up with some lame excuse, tell her that he was her friend and that's why he cared?

"I…" he trailed off, losing his courage and feeling cowardly for it. "It's just because…I…" he took a deep breath.

"I love you, Louise."

Confessing that he loved Louise was a great leap for the Prussian. There were days when he didn't want to believe the truth himself, but for all the times he had imagined telling her, now that he had, it didn't go as he had expected. He had imagined that she would be surprised at the very least, that she would demand to know when and how. He imagined her telling him that she loved Veneziano and he knew that, and how could he love her when he knew she loved someone else?

What he had not counted on was the blank expression he got back as she sat still, staring at him. Her water blue eyes sparkled in a strange way; her face remained completely vacant of emotion, though her lips twitched a few times. The albino suspected it was due to her wanting to say something. But the whole affair was greatly discouraging.

Humiliated, angry, ashamed, Gilbert stood up quickly when he received no answer. "Yeah, I know, I get it," he growled, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "You don't have to say anything, I'll just—"

He stopped immediately when he felt Holy Rome grab his arm. He almost yanked it out of her hold, but something else stopped him, and he turned to look back at the girl. Blue met red, and Gilbert felt his heart jump in his throat. "Sit," the girl demanded.

As though entranced, the albino obeyed and sat back down. Holy Rome's eyes moved over his face, scrutinizing him, as though trying to find fault or a lie there. When it seemed she found none, a soft smile appeared on her lips. It was the softest look Gilbert had ever seen the girl wear, and it melted his heart.

"I love you, too," she whispered just before she leaned in and captured Gilbert's lips with her own.

The Prussian sat frozen for a moment, his brain unable to process what was happening to him, and he stiffened. Apparently sensing his tight manner, Louise began pulling away, but when he realized this, Gilbert knew that he could not let her go. Although he had only received the smallest taste, he knew now that he could never live without it.

So, all warrior's instinct coming to life, the albino growled low in his throat to voice his displease at her actions of pulling away, and lunged forward to deepen the kiss. It was a little hard perhaps, to force himself on her like that, but he _needed _her now. And he could sense that she needed him too.

Holy Rome gave a squeak of surprise at the rough behavior before she wrapped her arms around Prussia's neck and surrendered to him. Sensing this utter surrender only proved to make the Prussian more dominating, and he pushed the blonde down, and pressed her into the couch. He laid on top of her, never once taking his lips off hers, and worked on getting her mouth open while he tangled his fingers in her short hair.

Louise let out a moan, sending trindles of pleasure coursing through Gilbert's body. Emboldened by the positive feedback, the albino moved one hand away from the girl's golden locks to softly cup the breasts he knew were hidden underneath her thick clothes.

When the girl gasped in surprise, Gilbert didn't waste any time and slid his tongue into her mouth, intoxicated by her taste. She did not taste sweet, nor did she taste like anything in particular, but he tasted _her_. There was just the smallest lingering taste of beer, but nothing else that he could define for sure. Her mouth was warm and inviting, though he could tell she did not know what she was doing. But that was fine with Gilbert, he was more than happy to teach her.

For a moment, the two just stayed like this, Prussia on top of Holy Rome, them just tasting one another, before the ever impatient kingdom decided to once again explore the vastness of the empire. He went back to her breasts, teased them, fascinated by how it seemed to tickle the woman, made her squirm as she moaned under him. He only lamented over the fact that there was so much clothing in between them. They were such a nuisance, but he did not let that dampen his spirit. He soon found ways around the clothing, slipping his hands under her long shirt and over the taunt skin of her stomach.

His hands were cold, and it made the younger nation gasp and squeeze her eyes shut tightly. Peeking open his eyes, he drank in Louise's lovely expression. Knowing that he was the one that was causing these feelings in her. It made him feel powerful. He was conquering the great Holy Roman Empire, him, the Kingdom of Prussia. Knowing this was intoxicating and he wanted more.

But as he began his conquest, he realized that it was all a little too easy. Louise was inexperienced in this sort of battle and she was lying there helplessly, letting him march over her. That was not what he wanted, it was too easy. "Touch me," he demanded huskily in her ear.

The girl bit her lip, peeling open one eye as well. She looked uncertain, but there was a lustful gleam in her eye that told the Prussian that he wouldn't be bored much longer. He just had to wait a little bit longer before she decided on tactics that would be deployed to halt his onward strides.

Shakily, Louise brought her hands up and placed them on his back. Tentatively, she began rubbing them against the Prussian. It wasn't much, a far cry from the roughness that the other sought, but it was a start. Not wanting her to become discouraged, he grunted his satisfaction, hoping that she would become braver. Was she doubting her actions now? Was she feeling guilty about doing this with him and not Veneziano?

Doubts were pushed aside when suddenly Gilbert found himself without his jacket on. He opened his eyes to find Louise working on getting his left arm out of the sleeve. Thrilled, the albino eagerly aided her in removing the offending object before he turned to relieve her of her cape and jacket as well. Carelessly, the two nations threw them to the floor.

With her eyes ever growing darker, the Prussian decided that it was time for another attack. He pulled away from her lip, loving the pout that formed on them the moment he was no longer on them, before he turned his attack to her neck.

The moment he bit her there, Louise gasped loudly, sitting up into him. She was ticklish there, he noted, but in the throes of passion, it was not so much ticklish as it was a main center for her to receive pleasure. He smirked in her soft skin, and began a vicious campaign along the curve of her neck, positively excited about all the little gasps and moans that escaped from her, the way she thrashed about, her legs unable to stay still with so much pleasure coursing through her.

He was so amused by her reaction, that when she sat up and bit into his neck, Gilbert actually moaned. He could feel her smirk into his own neck, and tried to regain the upper hand, but Louise would have none of it. Instead, the girl wiggled enough out of the albino's grasp and began her own campaign against him, biting and sucking on his neck. The Prussian was completely taken off guard when suddenly he felt her hot, wet tongue trace along the outside of his ear. He shuttered involuntarily before growling at her soft chuckle.

_Needing _to be in control, Gilbert pulled her off of him, and slammed her back down into the couch, tearing off her shirt as he did so. When the girl gasped in surprise and from the feeling of the cold air against her bear skin, the old nation chuckled darkly.

Holy Rome was still wearing her bindings that aided in hiding her rather voluminous chest, and it made the Prussian scowl. But that would be an obstacle to deal with later. At the moment, he decided to sit a moment and relish in the sight of so much bare skin. She was just as beautiful as he had imagined she would be. So pale and fresh, and young, though littered with scars. For a nation, that was unavoidable.

But he did not want to be sad right now, he wanted to make an experience with this woman. So, he sat down near her thighs and gave the girl's stomach an experimental lick. She jumped slightly at the unfamiliar sensation, and stared down at him. He loved seeing those blue eyes burn into him as he went for another attack.

Knowing that her mind was at this time nearly overloaded with new feeling and sensations, Gilbert used it to his advantage and began lavishing her torso with attention, mourning the fact that it had been hidden for so long and forgotten, but loving that he was the first to explore this uncharted territory.

As carefully as he could, he moved along her body, licking her, biting her, sucking on her. He sat up and pulled her into his lap with shaking hands. She complied readily, and the two began reacquainting each other with their mouths. As they did so, however, Gilbert worked the knots of her bindings, and soon freed her breasts from their prison.

She stiffened when she felt him pull them away and throw them on the floor next to their jackets and her shirt. But he was too excited to worry about her comfort at the moment and had to tear away from her lips to stare down at the flesh he had released from their holding. What he saw was beautiful.

Before he could enjoy that which he had released, Gilbert found himself on his back, and staring up into lustful blue eyes. A thrill of excitement radiated up his spine as Holy Rome straddled him, pinning him down. She went about with quick, efficient fingers and set to work unbuttoning Gilbert's shirt as well. Her face was masked with concentration and there was a slight pout on her lips. He chuckled, flopping his head back into the couch, at her childishness, her need to keep things fair and even.

She growled at him, only exciting the Prussian more, before she finally got to her prize and stared down at the white skin. She wasted no time at all in her counter attack and began lavishing his torso with the same heated passion. Her tongue flicked here, she sunk her teeth in there, and Gilbert's breathing became heavier and heavier. This woman was driving him mad.

Flipping them again, Gilbert went on top of Louise, finally able to take pleasure in her breasts. He cupped one and rolled it around, marveling at its softness. When she moaned, he went ahead and began suckling on the other. Once more, she gasped and wiggled against him. She grabbed a handful of his hair, none too gently, and held him to her, apparently loving the sensation he was bringing to her.

With so many options, he began going between her breasts and her neck, becoming more and more aroused as she thrashed against him, and he pushed himself down harder on top of her. "Th-there's something—nagh!—between m-my legs." Her voice was a low mutter and muffled against Gilbert's neck.

The Prussian breathed out a laugh, amused by her innocence. "_Ja_," he growled. "And soon it will not just be between them."

Louise seemed to realize what that meant as her whole body stiffened, and her hands stopped their ministration of rubbing and clawing at the albino's back. Gilbert suddenly became afraid that she would not accept him, would not wish to carry out what they had started, but he desperately needed her by now. There was no way he could stop. But if he had to, he supposed there were worse things in life…though he couldn't think of any at all at the moment.

He began pulling away, when Louise came out of her daze and grabbed at him, pulling him close, running her breasts along his chest. The albino shuddered with want, and the girl began nibbling his ear. "I've never done this before," she whispered her confession. "But I want you."

A warmth, not completely related to his sex drive, coursed through the albino at her words. She wanted him. _Him_. Not Veneziano. She wanted _him_ and no one else. She was scared of this, worried and lost in the confusing throes of passion, but she trusted him to lead her through this. She wanted her first time to be with _him_.

He gathered her up in a hug as best as he could, and squeezed her gently. He didn't want to disappoint her, he didn't want to let her down. She wanted _him_ and he was going to satisfy her. So carefully, with one hand, he began removing her trousers.

Again, the girl stiffened, but she ended up aiding him, raising her bottom up a bit so he could slide them off. And although she was blushing in her maidenly shyness, she seemed bold enough to quickly yank at his own pants. All too glad to be free of the oppressive things, the albino shakily slid from his restraints as well.

The two Germans stayed still for a moment just staring at one another for the first time. They had seen each other many times before, but to truly _see _one another, without clothing or anything else between them, was something beautiful. But that awed moment fled just as soon as it came when Holy Rome looked away, blushing profusely.

Knowing her shyness, her experience, Gilbert knew that she had to be scared. After all, she had been taught the simple process of sex, knew how it worked, had seen it often enough amongst the animals. But now that she was faced with it herself, she seemed lost, like she wasn't sure how any of this was supposed to go even as the lust was slowly burning her alive.

Without a word, Gilbert kissed her gently on the lips. When he broke away, he kissed her chin, and then her neck, her stomach, and then her hip. Louise sucked in a breath and squirmed slightly at the alien touch. Smiling, Gilbert kissed her on the other hip before he turned his attentions to someplace lower.

The moment he was between her legs, Louise gasped, sitting straight up as he kissed her so very tenderly. "Ah!" she gasped out, eyes widened, yet heavy with lust.

The albino raised his head, and gently pushed the girl back down. She watched him with dark eyes as he sunk back down to continue his attentions, to a place where Louise had never imaged could bring her so much pleasure. All uncertainty was washed away as she gave herself up to the pleasing sensations that threatened to kill her.

For his part, Gilbert was all too glad to pleasure the girl. Seeing her like this, her face twisting with so many emotions, to hear her moan in happiness brought joy to his own heart. For a nation that was remembered by many for his selfishness and egotistical nature, the albino had to admit that at the moment, all he really cared about was making Louise happy. His own happiness, for the moment, was set aside so that he could give this to Louise.

He played with her for a while, lightly licking and sucking, learning what she liked more than another by the way her body shifted or the way she moaned. Thus far, she had not cried out, a fact that disappointed Gilbert, but it quickly turned into a challenge for him. Louise was not an easy woman, and he never expected her to be. As the personification of the Holy Roman Empire, she grew up hard and she grew up fast. She was the type of person that was used to stress, to pressure. She was used to being hurt, tormented even, bruised and battered, and she had learned to keep quiet.

But this was a different type of torture all together. Gilbert hope he could break her by the end of all this.

When it seemed that at last she couldn't take his attentions much longer, the girl moved quickly and flipped their positions so that she was once again on top of the albino. One glance at his free penis, Louise looked afraid, apprehensive about how everything was going to work, as seeing with virgin eyes, his phallus appeared exceptionally large. But to her credit, Louise pushed aside her fears and masked them behind determination. Gilbert liked that. It meant that she was not easily controlled by fear. Fear was a weakness, one that the Prussian despised above all else, so he was glad to see his soon-to-be lover was of this same mind.

Slowly at first, Louise seemed to decide that the delicious attentions she had received should be given in return, but Gilbert was amused at how lost she seemed. After all, the male body was noticeably different than the female, so he watched her, wanting her to learn, to explore, and did not rush her. After all, they were alone now, and he would not let her escape without fulfilling his dearest longing. As far as he was concerned, they had all the time in the world.

Louise moved down to the erected member almost timidly, and Gilbert couldn't help but think she looked adorable. He wondered what she would try first. Would she think to kiss it first, or settle for just touching it with her hand? Her virginity amused him greatly. But when she did move, she took him completely by surprise by taking the erection in her mouth as far as it could go.

Gilbert gasped, eyes flying wide open, one hand clutching the couch while the other went to bury itself in Louise's short hair. She hummed in thought with his phallus in her mouth, making the albino shiver. Carefully, she began pulling it out of her mouth before stopping at the tip. She licked it, noted how he shifted.

He watched with heavy lids as a predatory smirk came to the girl's lips, as though she knew what sort of power she had over him like this. She wasted no time and took the erection in her hand and pumped it experimentally, taking in Gilbert's squirming. She once more took him in her mouth before trying the same thing with her mouth.

Gilbert nearly called out, it having been so long since he'd been with another, but he bit down on his lip to stop himself. He adamantly refused to be the first one to cry out. _He _was supposed to make _Louise _do that, not the other way around. He let her play with him for a little bit longer, let her experiment with his balls before he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

He brought up his knee, forcing Louise to sit up. He laughed lightly at her perturbed face, as she was apparently irritated at being stopped, before he sat up and kissed her again. The tenderness appeased all annoyance instantly, and she allowed him to kiss her, even initiated the deepening of the act.

This time their kiss was definable. It tasted of sex. That was the only word that came to Gilbert's mind as he thought on it. He had tasted her, she had tasted him, and now they were tasting each other. Their mouths were warm, the flavors was not wonderful, though not horrid. There was no real tang, no sweetness or bitterness. It was a uniqueness all its own, indefinable, yet it made them both all the hungrier. This kiss, where they were tasting one another and themselves, was the breaking point for both, and Gilbert flip Louise on her back, and decided that there had been enough foreplay. He wanted her, and he wanted her _now_.

While still kissing her, Gilbert positioned himself over her, readying himself to finally make her his. Deepening the kiss, the albino tore through the girl's maidenhood. He felt her gasp in his mouth, and watched as she scrunched up her eyes in pain, even as he gasped out his pleasure.

The two broke their kiss, each trying to get used to use to what they were feeling. Louise squirmed and panted, adjusting herself to having something inside of her. Gilbert, in contrast, stayed completely still, not wanting to cause the girl pain, while also not wanting to become so overwhelmed with feelings that he would not be able to satisfy the girl at all. It would be too embarrassing to admit that he had quit the race just as soon as he had started.

After a moment of panting, it seemed Louise was swiftly getting bored and bucked up in an attempt to get the other's attention. They were beyond words now, only action would satisfy them.

So, with little need for incentive, Gilbert began rocking back and forth gently, not wanting to harm the girl in her first time. He listened to every moan, every grunt that she made, trying to decide if he was hurting her or if she was enjoying herself. When she seemed to adjust more, he began picking up speed, thrusting now instead of rocking, and he was delighted when Louise gasped out a quiet, "Oh _Gott_!"

Feeling emboldened by this, he sent to work on making sure he hit the same spot, shifting only when her own vocal cues told him to. Eventually, as she became more comfortable with him, she began moving as well, meeting his own thrusts in time. And when this happened, when her selfishness overtook her and she was out more to please herself, Gilbert let go of all his restraints and decided that she could bear his own carnal desires as well.

Free to pleasure himself, Gilbert began biting Louise's neck, none too gently, before slamming into her as hard as he could. She moaned loudly, causing the albino to smirk, but that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to make her scream, wanted to know that she was burning alive just as he was.

The two lost themselves then, humanity was stripped aside and they were left only with their barest instincts. He wanted her, he took her; she wanted this abuse, so she let it happen. He needed to dominate her, she needed to be dominated. It was a balance, an almost dance in nature, but that's where poetic beauty stopped, for the physical act was anything but.

In the romantic sense, they were making love; they were proving that their two hearts were in the same rhythm, the same beat. But in actuality, they were not making love anymore, they were fucking. That's all this was now. For love making required tenderness, a compassionate display of some sort. Love meant sacrificing something to or for the one you loved. At the moment, neither were doing anything of the sort. Gilbert was not giving, he was taking, just the same as Louise was using him for her own gain. There was no gentleness in them anymore, there was nothing but a hungry desire, a blazing that needed to run its course. There was no sweetness, no romance between them at this point.

Faster and faster the two heart beats went, each person panting, moaning, grunting into one another. It was almost barbaric how they were stripped of their minds, seeking only to slake the need they had for one another. Their skin slapped against each other loudly, but they were not ashamed of it, though they might have been had they been in their right state.

But for the time being, they were not themselves. They left everything else behind them, were there only for one another as they were now. They were stripped down to their barest forms, leaving behind Holy Roman Empire and Prussia, leaving behind Louise and Gilbert. At the moment, they were simply them. No names attached, no responsibilities, no one else's will but their own selfish desires.

Such passions could not last forever, however, and soon both Gilbert and Louise came to the end of their limits. Gilbert went first, followed closely by Louise. They released with a cry, each grabbing a hold of the other as they did so. Everything went white for them as they laid there in each other's arms, basking in the glow of complete and total release. It was only here, when they climaxed that it could be called love making. For when the immediate affects began to receded, the desperate grabbing of one another turned into gentle hugs.

They lain huffing in each other's arms for several minutes before they were brave enough to peek open their eyes. Blue met red and the two lovers just stared at each other, each flushed. After a tender look, Gilbert smiled down at the woman he'd loved for so long and kissed her sweaty brow affectionately. When he pulled away, he saw Louise smile tiredly, but happily, and pulled her close to him. He just wanted to hold her, he needed to hold her, just to convince himself that it hadn't all been a dream.

They didn't say a word to each other after that. They didn't feel the need to. They knew what they had just done, knew that they could not take it back. Holy Rome knew that she had just given herself to Prussia, had allowed Prussia to control her. And Prussia knew what he had taken had been precious, and knew that from that day forth, he would have to fight and protect this woman if ever he were called upon to do so.

Together, the two nations stayed where they were, wondering where the future would lead them and how different things would be now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>...And here is something completely different. Because my mind works in strange ways, I began thinking of different possibilites in stories and this one sort of popped up into my mind...More will be explained later on, so please bear with me for now. Drop a review on your way out, if you'd be so kind, I'd greatly appreciate to hear what you all think as this is my first time writing something so...rated R. ^^'' Thanks!


End file.
